


Grant Me Thy Sacrifice

by navaan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: She watches her chosen and waits for what's not the end.





	Grant Me Thy Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



She knows his name long before he comes to visit her where she reins, in the darkness and unlife, where only ravens visit. He has given death a plenty already, and often his steps have carried him close. His scars - on body and soul - have set his path towards her.

He's her shining paladin of darkness.

Their pact is unbreakable.

"I will not wait forever," she sings to him in his dreams, when his devotion to her is strongest. "Soon there'll be a choice."

When it's time, he comes willingly not despite but because he loves all life.

For love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176096303185/critical-role-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614827.html).


End file.
